Doll profiles/2013
The doll profiles have been distributed over several subpages based on the year in which a character received its first doll. Profiles Apple White * Parent: '''Snow White * '''Parent's Story: '''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * '''Powerful Qualities: '''Inspiring, Hard Working, Dedicated * '''Roommate: Raven Queen * Secret Heart's Desire: I want people to know me as the fairest one of all on the inside as well as the outside. Like my mom always says, "My beauty's not just skin deep." * My "Magic" Touch: Whenever I bat my eyes or sing a song, boys and animals can't help but come to my rescue. What can I say? I want to bring out the hero in everyone. * Storybook Romance Status: Everyone at school thinks Prince Daring Charming and I are dating. Just because my story ends with us getting married doesn't mean we're an item, okay? * "Oh Curses!" Moment: I REALLY can't resist apples. I royally lose control when I see one. Yummy! * Favorite Subject: Kingdom Management. Everyone is counting on me to be the best queen ever! * Least Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic! I swear someone keeps trying to slip poison in my food. * Best Friends Forever After: Briar Beauty and Blondie Lockes. Ashlynn Ella * Parent: Cinderella * Parent's Story: Cinderella * Powerful Qualities: '''Nature-Loving, Free-Spririted, Helpful * '''Roommate: Briar Beauty * Secret Heart's Desire: Naturally, to find true love. My glass slipper can't be picked up by just anyone. I don't care if he's royalty, just as long as he's my soul mate. * My "Magic" Touch: Well, all fairytale princesses can call animals, but I can actually talk with them. Plants too! Fairies, pixies, you name it. You could say I'm connected to nature. * Storybook Romance Status: Hunter Huntsman. He's my knight in shining armor. But I have to keep it a secret, okay? Since I'm a princess and he's not a prince, we could get in serious trouble! * "Oh Curses!" Moment: If I'm ever late for class, my hexquisitely clean dress bursts into filthy old rags. What a fairy-fail! * Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. It's my royal responsibility to take care of the world around me. * Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. I know my legacy is important, but going to class to learn to "behave royally"? What-ever-after! * Best Friends Forever After: Lots of people are my friends...Apple White, Raven Queen...but Hunter Huntsman is the only one who really understands me. Blondie Lockes * Parent: '''Goldilocks * '''Parent's Story: Goldilocks and the Three Bears * Powerful Qualities: '''Determined, Candid, Enthusiastic * '''Roommate: C.A. Cupid * Secret Heart's Desire: Well since my family comes from an old kingdom, having my whole story told and being recognized for my Royal roots would be just right! * My "Magic" Touch: I can unlock any door. It's no big deal, really. Doors like being walked through. You only insult their destiny by locking them! * Storybook Romance Status: I can't wait to meet the Prince Charming that's just right for me! * "Oh Curses!" Moment: Why do people get so mad when I borrow their things? I just assume if they leave their stuff out in the open, they want to share it with me. * Favorite Subject: Debate. Obviously, people need to know when they're just wrong. * Least Favorite Subject: Arts & Crafts. If you want my opinion, I don't think my paintings should be criticized. * Best Friends Forever After: Apple White and Briar Beauty Briar Beauty * Parent: Sleeping Beauty * Parent's Story: The Sleeping Beauty * Powerful Qualities: '''Fun-Loving, Adventurous, Spontaneous * '''Roommate: Ashlynn Ella * Secret Heart's Desire: Live every day to the fullest! You never know when you're going to prick your finger and slip into a century-long nap. * My "Magic" Touch: I can hear everything for miles and miles, but only when I'm sleeping. And why would I want to do that when there's so much to live for? * Storybook Romance Status: My Prince Charming is 100 years away, so I'm not in a rush to kiss any frogs. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: I sometimes fall asleep anywhere and everywhere. This gets me in trouble in class all the time. * Favorite Subject: Royal Student Council. From thronecoming to prom, I love planning spellebrations for my friends! * Least Favorite Subject: Grimm-nastics. I mean, we all have to wear the same ugly uniform? Gross! * Best Friends Forever After: Apple White and Blondie Lockes C.A. Cupid *'Parent:' Eros *'Parent's Story: '''I'm not a fairytale, I'm a myth. *'Powerful Qualities: Helpful, Loving, Selfless *'''Roommate: Blondie Lockes *'Secret Heart's Desire:' While I do love guiding people to their "special someone," it's about time I include myself among those deserving of love. *'My "Magic" Touch:' Everyone knows my Cupid's arrow can make a person fall in love, but my real magic is helping people listen to their heart. *'Storybook Romance Status:' Dexter Charming sets my heart aflutter, but I'm having such a hard time letting him know my true feelings. *'"Oh Curses!" Moment:' I'm such a terrible shot with my bow and arrow. It's so not me. *'Favorite Subject:' Mythology. You have to know where you came from before you can know where you're going. *'Least Favorite Subject:' Crownculus. I've said it before, I'll say it again—not everything can be solved with an equation. *'Best Friends Forever After:' Apple White, Raven Queen and everyone in between with an open heart. Cerise Hood * Parent: Red Riding Hood * Parent's Story: Little Red Riding Hood * Powerful Qualities: '''Athletic, Loyal, Protective * '''Roommate: Cedar Wood * Secret Heart's Desire: Sometimes I just want to proudly howl to the world, "I'm proud of who I am!" Hopefully someday I can. * My "Magic" Touch: The speed and enhanced senses of my father, plus my magic red cloak lets me travel unseen through shadows. Wicked cool, huh? * Storybook Romance Status: I'm really shy around boys, but I've always been drawn to the leader of the pack. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have to always hide my ears under my hood. If anyone finds out my parents were the first Rebels, we could be in big bad trouble! * Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics, especially cross country running. Maybe it's because I run like the wind. *'Least Favorite Subject:' Chemythstry. I sometimes feel like I have a hard time mixing well with others. *'Best Friends Forever After:' Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter and Cedar Wood Hunter Huntsman * Parent: The Huntsman * Parent's Story: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs & Little Red Riding Hood * Roommate: Dexter Charming * Secret Heart's Desire: To be on the side of truth and justice for all! Also, I kind of like making sick animals feel better. * My "Magic" Touch: I can make anything out of random stuff I find. Want a shoe closet? Give me tree branches, some honeycomb and about 10 seconds. Boo-ya! * Storybook Romance Status: Ashlynn Ella is my everything - my Once Upon a Time; my Happily Ever After. One day I'll figure out a way to make our fairytale a reality. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: My traps always break! How can I be the next huntsman if I can't hunt? * Favorite Subject: Beast Training & Care. What could be better than working with animals? * Least Favorite Subject: Dragon Slaying. It breaks my heart thinking about those poor, innocent fire-breathing giant creatures. * Best Friends Forever After: Daring and Dexter Charming are my buddies, but I can really be myself around Ashlynn Ella. Madeline Hatter * Parent: Mad Hatter * Parent's Story: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland * Powerful Qualities: '''Funny, Encouraging, Imaginative * '''Roommate: Kitty Cheshire * Secret Heart's Desire: To explore this mad world, and also own the most famous Hat & Tea Shoppe in the land! * My "Magic" Touch: I can pull anything out of my Hat of Many Things. Tea sets, school books, white rabbits... they're all in there somewhere. * Storybook Romance Status: I'm waiting to have tea with a boy who loves madness as much as me! * "Oh Curses!" Moment: Well, everyone thinks I'm mad. So nobody believes me when I tell them I can see into the future. * Favorite Subject: Che-myth-stry. I love making potions that make you grow or shrink! * Least Favorite Subject: Debate. If more people spoke in riddles, maybe I'd do better in this class. * Best Friends Forever After: '''Raven Queen and Cedar Wood. Though in truth, I like everybody! Raven Queen * '''Parent: Evil Queen * Parent's Story: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Powerful Qualities: '''Courageous, Independent, Compassionate * '''Roommate: Apple White * Secret Heart's Desire: I just want to be allowed to stay true to myself. Just because I'm not a damsel in distress doesn't mean I don't deserve a Happily Ever After. * My "Magic" Touch: Like my mom, I can cast spells. * Storybook Romance Status: Try "not even looking." I have to figure out where my story is heading first! * "Oh Curses!" Moment: Unfortunately, I can only cast "black magic." Anytime I use my powers for good, the spell backfires! * Favorite Subject: Muse-ic class. What, you thought only princesses get to sing power ballads? * Least Favorite Subject: Magicology. So I've got a knack for casting magic. Doesn't mean I have to like it. * Best Friends Forever After: Madeline Hatter and Cerise Hood Category:Profiles Category:Ever After High website